1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaged terminal air-conditioner. More specifically, the present invention relates to a packaged terminal air-conditioner mounted through a house wall and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a packaged terminal air-conditioner is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,290.
According to the U.S. Patent, a chassis constituted by a pair of side-walls and a partition connecting the side-walls is provided and an inside of a housing is divided into indoor and outdoor sections by the partition. In each section, equipments such as a heat exchanger, a blower and a fan casing of the blower and so on are disposed separately, thereby the packaged terminal air-conditioner is constructed.
In the prior art described above, since each equipment is adapted to be assembled successively on the chassis arranged in the housing, it may occur that these equipments mounted on the chassis while a spacing can not be kept as designed. Particularly, if the clearance between a fan and a fan casing is not retained precisely as designed, it may result in a reduction of air quantity or an increase of noise.
Moreover, since the partition is mounted on the chassis in the one-body fashion, in checking the equipments such as the outdoor heat exchanger and the propeller fan, the air-conditioner is to be drawn out from the wall and put on the floor, therefore the work for checking was troublesome.